The invention relates to synthetic peptides, to the use of these peptides for immunizing an animal and for purifying specific antibodies against the said peptides, to antibodies against these peptides, and to the use of these antibodies.
The human organism has two systems, which are in equilibrium, to protect itself both from blood loss and from thromboses: the coagulation system and the fibrinolytic system. The relationship between the two systems ensures that insoluble fibrin polymers are produced initially to stop bleeding and, during wound healing, are cleaved again by the lytic progress of fibrinolysis.
Plasmin and thrombin are the key enzymes in both systems. Under physiological conditions, the dynamic equilibrium between the coagulation and the fibrinolysis system is under the control of the thrombolytic activity of plasmin and the thromboplastic activity of thrombin.
Thrombin is a typical serine protease and is synthesized in the form of an inactive precursor, prothrombin. Activation of prothrombin is based on proteolysis by coagulation factor Xa, which represents a central position within the coagulation cascade. Factor X itself has a special function in that it can be activated both by the extrinsic and by the intrinsic coagulation pathway. Activated factor X (factor Xa) activates prothrombin by specific cleavage of the prothrombin molecule at the peptide bonds following the tetrapeptide Ile-Glu-Gly-Arg. This cleavage produces, on the one hand, thrombin and, on the other hand, in equimolar concentration the prothrombin fragment F1+2. Since one molecule of thrombin and one molecule of prothrombin fragment F1+2 are produced from each prothrombin molecule, cleaved, determination of the prothrombin fragment F1+2 in blood or plasma allows a direct conclusion about the coagulation potential, which depends on the thrombin concentration present in blood or plasma.
The quantification of thrombin or the prothrombin fragments F2/F1+2 using radioimmunoassays is known from the state of the art. The antisera required are produced by using the prothrombin fragments F2 and F1+2, obtained from purified prothrombin molecules, for immunizing animals. The specific antibodies are concentrated from the resulting crude antisera by purification by immunoadsorption on immobilized prothrombin and the corresponding fragments. These antibody preparations are suitable for the determination of the prothrombin fragments F2/F1+2, but do not enable a complete differentiation between intact uncleaved prothrombin and the prothrombin fragments F2/F1+2 liberated by cleavage. Furthermore, the relatively low specificity of this antibody preparation permits determination of the antigen only by use of radioimmunoassays (RIA) which can be carried out in practice only if the conditions set out in the radiation protection regulations are observed and, for this reason, require relatively great technical elaboration and financial cost. Finally, it is continually, necessary to prepare fresh antibodies labeled with radioactive isotopes because the isotope iodine-125 normally used for the radiolabeling of proteins has a half-life of only about 2 months.
Hence the object of the present invention was to provide antigens which result in the production of specific antibodies against the prothrombin fragments F2/F1+2 and thus allow rapid and accurate determination of the content of these fragments in biological fluids.
This object is achieved according to the invention by synthetic peptides which have amino acid sequences which partly correspond to the amino acid sequence of prothrombin and are antigenic.
Thus the invention relates to peptides which have amino acid sequences which partly correspond to the carboxyl-terminal end of the fragments F2/F1+2 resulting from the FXa cleavage of thrombin, and which contain the amino acid sequence H-Gly-Asp-Glu-Glu-Gly-Val-Trp-Cys-Tyr-Val-Ala-Gly-Lys-Pro-Gly-Asp-Phe-Gly-Tyr-Cys-Asp-Leu-Asn-Tyr-Cys-Glu-Glu-Ala-Val-Gln-Glu-Glu-Thr-Gly-Asp-Gly-Leu-Asp-Glu-Asp-Ser-Asp-Glu-Glu-Arg-Ala-Ile-Glu-Gly-Arg-OH, in whole or in part, but at least the four carboxyl-terminal amino acids.
Suitable for the preparation of the peptides according to the invention are conventional methods, for example Merrifield solid-phase peptide synthesis (G. Barany and R. B. Merrifield: xe2x80x9cSolid-Phase Peptide Synthesisxe2x80x9d in E. Gross and J. Meienhofer: The Peptides, Analysis, Synthesis, Biology, Academic Press, Inc. 1980) as well as customary synthetic strategies constructing the peptides in the form of soluble peptide segments. The peptide of the structure H-Cys(SH)-Leu-Asp-Glu-Asp-Ser-Asp-Glu-Glu-Arg-Ala-Ile-Glu-Gly-Arg was particularly preferably prepared on the solid phase. The Fmoc group has been used as temporary protective group, and the permanent protective groups used were the 0-t-Bu protective group for Asp and Glu, t-Bu for Ser, the Mtr group for Arg and the tert.-butylmercapto group for Cys. The C-terminal amino acids were immobilized via p-alkoxybenzyl ester groups which were bonded to 1% crosslinked polystyrene. The peptides were constructed with repeated elimination of the temporary protective group and condensation of the next, protected amino acid using a condensing agent, preferably a carbodiimide. The peptides were cleaved off the resin by acidolysis with simultaneous deprotection of the side-chain groups. Any sulfhydryl groups to be deprotected are deprotected using tri-n-butylphosphine according to the state of the art. The peptides were purified by ion exchange chromatography, RP-HPLC and gel permeation chromatography. The composition of the peptides was confirmed as correct by amino acid analysis.
The use of synthetic peptides as antigens in the immunization of animals results in the generation of antibodies specifically directed against the hapten exposed in this peptide. Hence the antibodies generated in this way are each specific for a single antibody-binding site of the complete protein from which the peptide sequence has been derived. Compared with the use of the natural, purified prothrombin fragments F2/F1+2, the use of synthetic peptides has two additional profound advantages; synthetic peptides,can be prepared on a large scale and in high purity so that the elaborate isolation and purification of the natural prothrombin fragments is avoided. Whereas the purification of synthetic peptides from by-products of the synthesis is well established, even technically elaborate enrichment and purification processes for natural prothrombin fragments always result in preparations which contain a proportion of undesired peptides which, although not detectable still has antigenic activity.
The peptide prepared according to the invention has an amino acid sequence which corresponds completely or in part to the amino acid sequence of prothrombin and is synthesized by one of the conventional processes for peptide synthesis, for example Merrifield synthesis. The selection of the appropriate sequence entails, where possible, selection of the regions which, due to their location on the protein and/or the antigenicity of the exposed epitope, can be predicted to have a highly antigenic effect. The synthetic peptide then has antigenic activity, so that an immune response is triggered by immunization.
Activated factor X (Xa) cleaves the prothrombin molecule at the recognition sequence Ile-Glu-Gly-Arg. Hitherto This tetrapeptide has been detected only in human and bovine prothrombin. The rarity of this tetrapeptide predisposes it for use as a specific feature of the prothrambin molecule.
Prothrombin is cleaved by activated factor X next to the arginine of the sequence Ile-Glu-Gly-Arg. Thus, factor Xa generates a new carboxyl terminus which contains in the terminal region the two amino acids Glu and Arg which have a very high antigenicity index. Peptides or polypeptides which contain the recognition sequence of the factor Xa cleavage site at the C terminus are particularly well suited for immunization.
It has emerged, surprisingly, that antibodies directed against a peptide or polypeptide which contains at its C-terminal end the sequence of the tetrapeptide of the recognition sequence for the factor Xa protease react specifically and exclusively with the prothrombin fragment which has been cleaved off and not with the intact prothrombin molecule.
The fragment produced by the action of factor Xa on prothrombin and which has the factor Xa recognition sequence at the C terminus has a chain length of 273 amino acids. Suitable for immunization are both the entire polypeptide as well as part-sequences of this peptide which, however, still need to have the factor Xa recognition sequence at the C terminus. A particularly preferred embodiment provides for the use of a tetradecapeptide, for example having the sequence Leu-Asp-Glu-Asp-Ser-Asp-Glu-Glu-Arg-Ala-Ile-Glu-Gly-Arg-OH. The only important point in each case is that the carboxylterminal sequence of the molecule is exposed and results in the immunization.
Shorter peptides suffice in cases where it is not intended for the peptide to trigger an immune response but it is intended that the only function of this peptide is to be recognized by existing antibodies. An embodiment appropriate for this is based on an octapeptide of the sequence Glu-Glu-Arg-Ala-Ile-Glu-Gly-Arg-OH.
In view of the intended use of the peptides, it is appropriate to introduce amino acids with reactive side groups into the peptides in such a way that they do not affect the structure of the hapten. For this reason, it is expedient to attach to the N terminus cysteine as a further amino acid, the free SH group of which is suitable for coupling via thioethers to many carriers. An example which is preferably provided is the antigen represented by the abovementioned peptide in the form of the pentadeca-peptide Cys(SH)-Leu-Asp-Glu-Asp-Ser-Asp-Glu-Glu-Arg-Ala-Ile-Glu-Gly-Arg.
The peptide used for the immunization can be prepared both by customary means by chemical synthesis and by purification of a polypeptide made available by genetic manipulation. A conceivable example would be genetic engineering synthesis of the prothrombin fragment F2 or F1+2 in E. coli controlled by a strong promoter, or else the synthesis, by genetic manipulation, of a peptide extending beyond the factor Xa cleavage site or a peptide which is subsequently cleaved in vitro by factor Xa, which is likewise obtained by genetic engineering, which results in accessibility to the desired antigenic carboxyl terminus.
It is worthwhile for peptides which are intended to be used for immunization, or those intended to be employed as an immunoadsorbent, to be coupled to a carrier molecule. Examples of, customary carrier molecules which are widely used are bovine serum albumin, ovalbumin and polysaccharides. In a preferred embodiment, the peptide or polypeptide is bound to keyhole limpet hemocyanin.
When the synthetic peptides according to the invention are used as immunoadsorbents, it is advisable to couple to materials suitable for preparing solid matrices. A preferred embodiment provides for the coupling of short peptides, for example the abovementioned octapeptide, to Sepharose which has been activated with cyanogen bromide.
Immunization of suitable animals with carrier-bound peptides results reproducibly in the production of antibodies. A preferred animal species for immunization and obtaining antibodies in this context is the rabbit, because in this case there is a favorable relationship between the blood volume obtainable and the expense of breeding and care.
The immunoglobulin fraction relevant for specific assays can be enriched by customary immunoadsorption methods from an antiserum of this type generated in an animal using synthetic peptides according to the invention. However, it is preferred in this case likewise to use as material for a matrix of this type, which is employed for immunoadsorption, a peptide which is coupled to a carrier and has the same antigenic determinant as the peptide employed for the immunization. The peptide used for the purification by immunoadsorption can moreover be considerably shorter; the only prerequisite for use in purification of the desired antibody by immunoadsorption is that the antigenic determinant formed by this shorter polypeptide is recognized and efficiently bound by the desired antibody.
The peptide used for purification of the antibodies by immunoadsorption can be, for example, an octapeptide, preferably the peptide H-Glu-Glu-Arg-Ala-Ile-Glu-Gly-Arg.
According to the invention, antibodies are induced in the animal system by immunization with synthetic peptides and are purified by immunoadsorption. These antibodies react specifically with the peptides used for the immunization and purification. Depending on the sequence of the peptide used, these antibodies bind either only to the fragments F2 and F1+2 or else, if a peptide sequence which is exposed in the natural prothrombin molecule is chosen, to the intact prothrombin molecule.
It is possible, by choosing appropriate peptides as immunoadsorbents, to select antibodies which react specifically with the antigenic determinant of prothrombin which corresponds to the sequence of the factor Xa cleavage site of this molecule; in the preferred case where peptides which have the factor Xa-recognition sequence at the C terminus are used both, for the immunization and for the purification by immunoadsorption there is enrichment of antibodies against this sequence, but these do not react with intact natural prothrombin, because the factor Xa cleavage site in the natural prothrombin molecule either is not sufficiently exposed or does not have the higher structure required for recognition as an antigen.
The antibodies obtained according to the invention can be employed for a number of immunoassays with a variety of designs. For this purpose, they are expediently coupled to a solid carrier, but are preferably immobilized by adsorption onto polystyrene tubes. The tubes prepared for the following immunoassays can then be stored, closed airtight, at 4xc2x0 C.
The amount of prothrombin fragments F2/F1+2 is determined according to the invention by preincubation of the sample with immobilized antibodies of this type, with the concentration of the fragments F2/F1+2 which are bound by the immobilized antibodies being detected by subsequent incubation pith a second antibody. This second antibody must have a property which is measurable, for example the ability to react with or bind a chromogenic substrate.
It is expedient for this second antibody to be coupled to a marker enzyme, preferably peroxidase. However, it is also possible to choose to provide the second antibody either with a fluorescent molecule, for example fluorescein isothiocyanate or else with a radioactive label.
The prothrombin fragments F2/F1+2 can also be determined by simultaneous incubation of the sample, preferably of plasma, and labeled antibodies with the immobilized antibodies. bodies. Also possible is a competitive determination method entailing competition of labeled and unlabeled prothrombin fragments F2/F1+2 for the binding site on the immobilized antibodies.
The concentration of prothrombin fragments F2/F1+2 determined in this way provides information on the degree of activation of the prothrombin.
The examples illustrate the invention. The following abbreviations are used in the examples: